A Fool's Bet
by Stars.Are.Metaphors
Summary: Noah Puckerman bets that he could make Rachel Berry beautiful, his girlfriend and prom queen. He's angry and hurt after being unceremoniously dumped by the most self-righteous bitch ever, and this'll show his peers that he's still the man. Quinn will be jealous after seeing a hot chick draped down his guns and he's going to get extra cash out of it all.
1. Chapter 1

**A Fools Bet**

**AU  
><strong>

**He bets that he could make her beautiful, his girlfriend and win prom queen all together. He's angry and hurt and this'll show everyone else that he's still the man, Quinn will be jealous and he's going to get extra cash out of it all. It's just a game.. For a while.**

_**1. **_**Let it begin**

* * *

><p>He's bad-ass. He's awesome. He's cool. He's the man. He's... He's... <em>He's<em>... Well shit... He's Puck for God's sake. He doesn't do sad and crying and hurt and all those kinds of emotional racking shit. He does frowns and smirks and a stoned look that doesn't show his mind or anything else. He's Puck and he _never _cries, he only cried once when his dad walked out and his mother was bleeding. He was confused and angry and all those things just bubbled up and got the best of him. He cried... _Heck_, he _balled _his eyes out. He was shuddering and sobbing and he couldn't even preform a coherent sentence. Instead of making his mom feel good, making _her_ stop crying, he became the one who was falling apart.

He's not crying now... No _never_. Not for that tooth timing slutty bitch. He can do better. He's Puck... He could _always_ do better.

''It just happened...'' But _shit, _he has warned himself about this. This is why he doesn't do teenage girls but only cougars who leave feelings aside. He could never fall for a cougar. That's like forbidden in his book. He _could_ fall for girls his age... And that's what sucks, 'cause they won't ever bother to look back when they tear his heart out and feed it to the lions. ''One minute we were talking and then the other...'' Quinn shakes her head, holding his hand in hers. ''I'm sorry.''

Well sorry doesn't cut it, does it? He pulls his hand out of hers and stands up fully. Looking straight into her eyes. ''So you just fucked St. James, right. You just forgot about us and spread your legs for that sonofbitch.'' And to think that she wouldn't even let _him _touch_ her _boob. But yet give full exit for St. Fucktard... _Amazing_. ''Just great Quinn, just _fucking great_.''

''I'm really sorry, okay.'' She looks around. Probably trying to spot if anyone is listening on to their conversation. ''I didn't want to hurt you...''

He shakes his head. ''It's a little too late to think about me now.''

''That's why I'm breaking up with you.''

Well shit. This is_ just _fucking great. Fuck him. ''You're breaking up with me?'' He throws his hands up in the air. ''_Quinn_... I mean... _Shit_. We could work it out.''

She shakes her head, standing up and out wrinkling her cheer leading skirt. ''Me and Jesse are _in love_.''

''He's _in love _with _his _hair!''

She rolls her eyes. ''_Nooo_... He's in love with _me_.''

As if.

''I'm sorry... But I think this is for the best.''

''No it isn't.'' She doesn't listen to him though. She gives him a sad smile (which she obviously faked) and turns her back to him. ''Come on... Quinn.'' She starts making her sweet escape, walking towards the school doors. _''Quinn!'' _He throws his hands up in the air, staring at her retreating back (and if his eyes may have wandered to her ass then it's just because she moves it like she's on a freaking catwalk). ''You can't do this to me!'' He doesn't notice the looks his getting by now. ''I'm Puck! A _Sex Shark_! How the hell do you break up with that! For a fucking prick who's fascinated over his own hair!''

He waves his right hand in a dismiss motion. She's probably not even worth his trouble.

(But honestly, he _is_ hurt.)

* * *

><p>''That's tough dude.'' He's<em> not <em>bitching by his friends about the girl who had just thrown his heart on the ground. Honestly, he's _not _bitching to them. He's just... _Like_.. Okay. He just needs a bit support. That all. ''She's not worth it.''

Sam sits next to him on the bench, patting his back in a awkward comforting motion. ''There are more girls... Like look.'' He takes his hand of Pucks back and waves before their faces. Showing the whole field of female students (and also male, but he kinda looks above them) running around and laughing carefree. ''They would _all _bow down for you.''

He manages a really small smile, but it fades directly. Knowingly that he doesn't want _all_ the girls. He probably even had all of them one time in his life. Besides he wants Quinn Fabray, untouchable girl, _(former) _virgin, with a body like... _Wow_. He wants her.

''Sam's right.'' Mike crosses his arms next to him, stretching his legs as he enjoys the view before him. ''Any girl who'd _dare_ to cheat on you, is messed up. You can do better.''

Puck almost... _Almost. _Feels good about himself.

But Finn just had to go around and screw it up. ''Yeah just choose a girl who's more _in_ your league. Quinn was just above you, that's all.''

''The fuck man!'' Puck wipes his head to the right. Looking at his standing best friend. ''How can you say that shit?''

''It's true though.'' Finn shrugs, and Puck can literally hear his own blood boiling. And if his fists weren't clenching at this very moment, he bets that Mike and Sam would have that shit covered up. Finn contrary doesn't seem at all bothered. ''You lost your touch.''

''Wow, _wow_, hold up.'' Mike stands up, raising his hands. ''Puck didn't lose his touch... _Yeah,_ he stayed with one girl who was cheating on him, and fucking this probably gay dude, but he did_ not _lose his touch.''

''That's just harsh, man.'' Sam say's, shaking his head.

''It's true...'' Finn walks forward stepping before Puck as he looks down at him. ''You_ did _lose your touch. I'm kinda surprised that your balls haven't fallen off yet.''

He stands in a flash, looking in his _best friend's_ (he'll debate about that position later) eyes. ''You're sure you want to keep on talking Hudson?'' His fists clench harder as he goes all up in Finn's face. Daring the taller boy to speak now, or forever hold his silents.

Finn doesn't budge. ''Are'y sure you're still Puck? Because this shit, doesn't look like Puck.''

He clenches his jaw, stiffening his face. ''If my fists hurt _your_ face, maybe you'd know fo'sure.''

''I just want to know for sure, that's it.'' Finn raises his hands. A mocking glance shifting through his eyes. ''You could prove it though.''

''You want Puck to punch you?'' Sam asks incredulous.

''_No_ dude...'' Finn shakes his head, still looking down at Puck. ''How 'bout a little bet.''

Mike eyes widen. ''I don't like were this is going...''

Puck purses his lips. ''What kind of bet?''

Finn shrugs taking a step back as he walks little circles around his own ash. ''I wanna see if your still _'the man'. _Y'know, if your still _Puck_.''

''I am!''

''I like to see you prove it.'' Finn stops walking, his eyes permanently attached to the schools building.

''Like how?'' Sam stands up, walking up to Puck and standing next to him. ''What kind of bet?''

A smug smile haunts Finn's face, and Puck was never felt more tempted to punch it off. ''If you can make_ any _girl beautiful, make her your girlfriend and win prom queen all together, you're still the man.''

He barks out a laugh. 'Cause that shit..._ Easy_. ''Totally, okay. I can do that.''

_''Wait.''_ Finn raises his finger. ''But_ I_ get to choose which girl.''

Puck raises his eyebrows, not really liking were this is going.

''Why win prom Queen, what has that gotta do with anything?'' Mike asks. ''How's that for any prove that Puck's still the man?''

''It makes it all the more funnier... And besides,'' Finn shrugs. ''The _real _Puckerman could make_ any _girl seem hot and fall for his charms... Ain't it?'' He narrows his eyes, pursing his lips tight. ''Thought _so... _So I get to choose the girl-''

''-that's not fair.'' Sam pitches in, looking back and forth between Puck and Finn. ''You could choose one ugly ass chick and make that mission impossible.''

''Nothin' is impossible for Puck, _right?''_

Puck doesn't answer it, because honestly. It _is_ true. Nothing is impossible for him. People said that he would never be able to snatch Quinn Fabray resident president of the celibacy club, and he _did_. They said that he would never ace a math test because he's missed several of classes for his one man nap, but he still_ did_. (And yeah, he would've never aced it if it weren't for the study nerds who would gladly help him if he pecked some of the girls on the lips. Worth it, though.) They even said that he wouldn't be able to sleep with halve of the female population in Lima... But hey, if you'd go to some of the cougars you'd have prove that he _did_.

Finn takes his silence as an invitation. ''Good, then, let me see...'' He puts a finger against his chin as his eyes roam over the school ground and the girls coming in and out of the building. ''How 'bout her.'' He points at a very tall girl with braises and freckles cascading over her cheeks.

''_Dude_, God no!'' Mike shakes his head. ''That's Lissy Lemar, chick feeds of_ rats_.''

Puck shakes his head. ''_Not_ that I can't do it, but yeah. She's really messed up.'' He looks around the ground and spots another girl. She's tall and has a athletic figure. He knows from experience that that girl isn't at all smart and perhaps it could make his journey at gaining her a bit easier (not that he needs it). ''What about Brittany Pearce, she's alright.''

Finn laughs. ''Hell no! She would easily go for you... She sleeps with everything that moves and walks.''

Sam nods. ''I have to agree with Finn... Believe me, she _does_ sleep with everything that moves... _Really.''_

A few minutes pass as all the boys look at the girls who could be good enough. But Puck somehow always comes up with another excuse when Finn chooses a girl; '_Too long, too fat, brothers a junky, been with her, been with that, have done her. Jesus fuck never her again. Slut, slut... Bitch glued my hands to my ass, no, no... Hell no.'_

Until Finn saw _the _perfect girl.

''_Rachel Berry?'' _Puck laughed out loud when he saw Finn looking at a particularly direction. ''I'd rather go with the girl who glued my hands to my ass. And _that_ says something.''

''Dude, that's harsh.'' Sam say's, looking closely at the short figure walking closely next to her feminine boyish friend. ''She's really cute.'' As the words left his lips, he was met with confused glances and shocked expressions, causing him to turn his words around and a red blush to cascade over his cheeks. ''_Kinda... _I mean... Not really...'' Sam shrugs, biting his lip.

''God, Finn seriously everyone but her...''

''I thought that you could make every other girl drop to their knees... That's what the _real_ Puck could do.'' Finn shrugs, his eyes falling back at the girl wearing large blue trousers, a animal sweater and her hair in a messy bump to finish the touch off. ''I choose her.''

Puck clenches his jaw, averting his eyes to the boy next to him. ''_Okay, _but let's make it interesting... 'Cause if I should really go with _that.._.'' He sighs, regretting his decisions already...''I need more then just my rightful honor back. Let's throw a large amount of money in it.''

''Your not really going through with this, are you?'' Mike crosses his arms. ''This is bound to go to shitz... You _don't_ need to prove anything to that assfuck.''

Puck turns his head to his friend, managing a Puckerman known smirk on his face. He knows he doesn't need to prove a thing, but somehow a part of him screams that he should. ''I wanna do this.'' He turns his sight back to Finn. ''Two hundred bucks if I win and if you win you'll get the money.'' He casts a fast glance back to the shorter girl walking, seeing her talk rapidly and moving her hands up and down. Just the sight of her proves that she's apeshit... He soon changes his mind. ''_No_... Let's do... Hundred bucks.''

''Are you stating that she isn't worth more?'' Sam wonders out loud, raising an eyebrow. Shaking his head right afterwards. ''Dude, I'm with Mike, this_ isn't_ going to end well, shits going to blow up in your face.''

Puck waves his hand up and down to brush the subject off, never sparing a glance back at his friends._ ''Y'in?''_ He gives Finn a pierced look, only to be met with a daring (stupid) smirk.

''Let your fail begin.''

Puck forces a tight smile, moving his hand towards Finn's and grasping it tightly. ''You've _never_ been more wrong...'' And _damned_ be to him._.. _But by just looking at that dopey grin and humorous brown eyes, he can't help but feel the realization hit him that he_ has_ created a fucking tall stupid _monster_ out of Finn.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Glee.<strong>

**Notes: This story is a bit based on the movie:**_** 'She's all that'**_

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Fools Bet**

**He bets that he could make her beautiful, his girlfriend and win prom queen all together. He's angry and hurt and this'll show everyone else that he's still the man, Quinn will be jealous and he's going to get extra cash out of it all. It's just a game.. For a while.**

_**2. **_**It's just the beginning**

* * *

><p><em>Okay<em>... He can do this. Totally easy. Just head up to the annoying crazy midget gleek freak, ask her out, and watch her melt like butter into his well used hands. She'll totally go for him. He's Puck for Christ sake... Who wouldn't? Just walk, step by step, break a perfect Puckerman smirk and see how she falls for him harder then the fall his grandma took when she was trying to pop 'n lock. And believe him, that sight, _priceless_.

He stops right next to her, casting a fast glance over his shoulder to see Sam and Mike giving him thumbs up, as Finn returns a half loped sided smile (it kinda grosses him out to see his_ (former) _best friend trying to be awesome). But _honestly _just seeing Finn's face makes Puck realize that he has _indeed_ created a monster. Always pressuring Finn to not participate in a commit relationship, trying to reform Finn into (a smaller) bad ass then him. He pressured the stupid dufus into being just_ like_ him. And now Finn is trying to challenge the master... And that shits just not right.

(Truthfully, he is_ kinda _proud.)

He turns around, looking at the girl's back (the pants may show little, but _heck._.. She's got one hell of an ass...). He coughs a little to get her attention. Wiggling on his feet as he waits for her to turn around and acknowledge his presence and let his charms do wonders.

She _doesn't_ turn around... Contrary talks animatedly with this feminine boy about things that he doesn't really give a crap about or even knows. He vaguely hears _Broadway_ and _Barbra Streisand_, but those names don't ring a bell in his head. Not even a little one.

Puck tries again. Coughing harder, but this time only earning a fast glance from the feminine boy, before the boy refocuses on Rachel. But soon, like a second later, his glance trails back to Puck's face, and his mouth literally falls open. A little squeak leaving his lips.

Which, eventually, earns Rachel to turn around to see who's at her back.

(Fucking finally.)

She looks surprised to say the least, even a little bit scared. Her eyes travel around her, trying to see if she may be blocking the way from somebody he really needs to talk to. She expects that she's just a wall between him and the person he wants to discourse with. But when she looks closer, she notices that nobody at all, except her and her friend are standing there.

She raises an eyebrow. ''What?'' It doesn't come at all determined out as the tone she most often gives. But can you blame her? Noah 'Puck' Puckerman is standing behind her, and she's completely clueless as to why.

''Hey... You.''

She cups her head slightly lopsided. Realization dawning upon her. ''Do you want my homework? Just so you know, I don't participate in the quest of helping football players cheat and earn extra points of the work they haven't done fairly.''

He's a bit taken back by her forcefulness, but soon recovers. ''_What? _No... I just...'' He gives her his smirk, regaining his composure and posture. ''We should totally get our mack on. Y'know Jews _underneath_ each other.'' Yeah he knows she's Jewish. He sees her most of the time in Temple. And he knows her name, not only because she's crazy and his football buddies slushy the Gleeks, which she's the female lead of, but also because his mother has this weird fetish of him marrying a Jewish girl. And Rachel_ is _a Jewish girl. (Probably the only one...). And his mom, yeah, well, she sees it as God's given price. ''You get my drift.'' He wiggles his eyebrows for more effect. Looking her up and down to show interest.

He receives the last thing he ever expected though. Like honestly. He never expected her, Rachel_ freaking _Berry, to laugh. _In _his face. _In _his Goddamn_ face_. Hell, he's not the only one in pure horror. Even her friend has a look of pure shock of her actions on his face. _Like_ what the fuck.

How dares she! She should be kissing his feet that he even gives her this attention... Doesn't she know that his rep might take a down hill for this shit?

Bitch.

_''Excuse me?'' _He looks around a bit nervous. And he even spots Finn trying (failing) to suppress his laughter. ''You _and _me?'' She shakes her head, pure disbelieve. ''Is this some kind of joke? For if this is, you should know that I have experienced enough 'pranks' to right a whole biography about it. And if this isn't...'' She pauses, and he feels like she's doing this purposefully for the extra dramatic effect of it all... _You see? _Cray cray written all over her tiny body. ''I would never go out with a-a...'' She thinks hard a little frown appearing on her face. _''Bamboo_, of a boy!''

Okay, _no..._ He does _not_ take this. 'Cause seriously, he has already gotten his heart ripped out today. And now he's being blown off by _Rachel Berry_, Rachel freaking effin' Berry of all people on the same_ freaking _day... Nah... Shits not right. ''Okay, chick...'' He clenches his jaw. ''You should be praising my _feet _that I even notice you!'' He shrugs. ''It's hard for boys to do so, you know... _Your _not that hot.''

Maybe he had hurt her feelings, or even blown his chances to win this bet. But what do you expect him to do? Have you not heard what she just called him?

He sees sadness flashing through her eyes, but they leave just as soon. ''Then you shouldn't be trying.'' She states as though it's a fact. ''And now, if you _excuse_ me,'' she rolls her eyes. ''You have just taken away ten seconds of my life which I will _never_ get back again.'' He rolls his eyes. She's so dramatic. So_ damn _dramatic. ''You just think about that.'' She turns around and grasps her still thunderstruck friend around his wrist and pulls him away. Leaving Puck in the awakening of stares and hushed whispering voices.

He doesn't know why, but he isn't able to pull his eyes away from her retreating back.

Finn walks up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder as he moves him back and forth slightly. Puck shrugs his hand off, hearing faint laughter at his back. ''That was_ too _damn funny.'' He snickers. ''It was painful watching you struggle, man.'' Yet he still laughs. Yet he still humiliates him.

He wants to give up. Because that girl, she's not worth his shit.

But Puck be _damned_ if he loses this damn bet. ''It's just the beginning.'' He nods, determined. Stating his words as a known fact. ''I'm not done yet, you just wait and see.''

* * *

><p>''Oh... My... <em>Gaga.'' <em>Rachel walks faster, taking longer steps with her semi long legs. ''Oh... My... _Ga-ga_.'' She ignores Kurt's incoherent words. He's probably wondering why in all that is holy to Barbra would she refuse Noah Puckermans request at going out... And just so you know; his not so pure words were asking her if she wanted to do things that don't involve dating. And presumably more about a bed, lips, and _no_ clothing.

What does that Neanderthal think she is; a slut who opens her legs just because the resident bad-ass wants so? Rachel has learned several of manners from her fathers that not so lightly have to do with girls respecting their bodies, so don't expect her to do anything that doesn't follow in contrast with what she has cultured. _Not_ for a _long_ time... Besides, she has a life plan worked out in her head. And losing her virginity does not happen until she's _at least _twenty years old.

_''This... _Is... Oh my..._ Ga...'' _Kurt let's his words die on his lips. Shaking his head furiously as he tries to engulf the proceedings that have just occurred.

She finally stops somewhere behind their school, looking slightly around her features for any other soul who could be standing here and may overhear their conversation (Kurt will, undoubtedly blow his rage upon her and she does not need anybody to hear Kurt's weird fascination about the hulk of an man). She luckily doesn't see anybody for at least great measures apart and thus puts her full attention at the hysterical boy before her. ''Would you calm down and breath?''

He swallows, pulling his wrist out of her hand. ''Would _you_ think clearly?'' He breaths out, widening his eyes. A look of pure shock and confusion written his face. ''Did you just decline a offer to_ make-out _with _Puck!'' _He throws his hands on her shoulders shaking her heavily as though this would help her out of what he thinks is her newly found madness. ''Are you out of your mind? Is something loose in those wires you call a brain?'' She's not at all shocked of how Kurt reacts, nor what he calls her. It's not like he hasn't _ever_ offended her in anyway and nor is she an Angel inside this matter. This is just how they are together and what makes their friendship work. ''It's _Noah Puckerman _for crying out loud! Hunky male bad-ass proclaimed sex shark Puck! _Puck! _Are you _not_ clear in your mind? Do you not hear my words correctly? Do you have to head back to him and tell him sorry?''

Rachel takes a step back, successful leaving Kurt's deathly grip. ''Kurt... Please, can you stop with your obsession when it comes to Noah... We both know he's only talking to me because he wants something out of it... Or perhaps it's just for a joke he and his Mongolians he calls friends have invented...'' She sighs, shaking her head. ''This has a double side around it, and we both know that.'' Steadfastly she crosses her arms. ''Just let it go.''

''I will _not_ let this go!'' He pulls a finger up in the air. ''This is a _one_ in a life time opportunity, and you brush him off just because you think that it's _a prank_... Well Rachel-''

''It's _your_ one in a life time opportunity. _You_ dream of it day in and out.'' She cuts in.

''-_yeah, _well... That_ is _true...'' Kurt shakes his head, pulling his finger down. ''But it's _not _about _me_... It's about _you_, and _Puck_ and_ kissing_.''

''It's a prank for crying out loud! How in the world after all these times we've shared classes together _in_ the same school and the slushy facials he so welcomely gave me, would he want to kiss me now?'' She sighs, shaking her head. Not at all believing Noah's words. ''I haven't changed _at all _during the course of knowing him... And then he chooses_ now _this day to ask me out?'' She laughs, unhumorously. Averting her eyes to a spot on the schools wall. ''He _didn't_ even ask me out!''

''Perhaps he's known his feelings for you for a long time already but never knew how to indicated them?''

_''So,_ he asks me for some alone time, so we can '_go underneath each other' _because we're _'Jews'_? And that is his way of telling me he may have feelings for me?''

''Well... _Yes.'' _Kurt states normally. ''He's Puck, he doesn't know how to be romantic!'' He walks closer putting his hands on her cheek. ''Don't you see this one in a million chance?'' He brings his right arm around her waist and pulls her up close next to him, adverting their bodies and sight towards the school playground. He waves his hand magically before their faces, and she's forced to send him a look that say's 'Are-you-sure-you-aren't-on-drugs?' Which he _of course _ignores completely. ''Just take it for what it is and see _it_ before you. _You_ and_ him_, _alone.. _Kissing, groping.'' He squeals. ''A one in a million chance!''

She mutters something that awfully sounds like 'pig' as Kurt continues. ''He asked you in front of _everybody_, out.''

_''No he didn't_,'' she breaths out softly.

''Okay... Yes, the students may have been standing far away for a fairly big amount of space... But it's still the same deal.''

She pushes herself of his body to his regret. ''Kurt, I think you should listen closely to your own words... Because to be honest, it's _your_ dream, a chance that _you _want to have, _you_ want to make out and do whatever inappropriate things the Bamboo of a guy does to various of girls.'' She sighs. ''But because he doesn't sway _both_ sides, you want to live your dream through me...'' She shakes her head, pursing her lips. ''It isn't going to happen.''

''Okay... Fine!'' He throws his hands up in the air, finally giving up. ''Suite it yourself... Let him go.''

''I never had him.''

_''Still.'' _He shrugs. ''You co-_uld_.'' He sing songs, but unfortunately earns a shake of Rachel's head and a soft little no in reply. ''Finefinefine.'' He walks up to her, disappointingly enveloping her left arm around his. ''I _still _don't think it's a joke though. He just looked so sincere.''

''Yeah right Kurt,'' she starts walking, heading back to the school ground. ''Don't confuse your sexual invested dreams with reality.''

* * *

><p>Rachel tries to ignore everything that happened during the break, and focus instead on her following lesson; 'Spanish'. Noah Puckerman does not exist for the coming hour and a halve nor did his request at making-out <em>because <em>they're Jews, happened. She finds it immensely strange that he would even _want _to talk to her or be in the same room with her. Let alone lock lips. It's not that she's unattractive (no matter what he may say). She has a beautiful physique which she thanks the elliptical for. And her face really sparkles at times. She may not show some of her body parts which other girls may do (coughSantanaLopezcough) but she knows what she has and she has nothing to prove.

It doesn't surprise her that she doesn't have a bunch of boys following her around like a dog without a bone. She's a high maintenance girl, and her focus is solely on her education and dreams. She thus doesn't even _have_ time for any boys who wouldn't be able to appreciate her talent and behavior. A boy should accept her for who she is, and not who she pretends to be. Regardless everything, the boys on her schools are thereby very childlike and Rachel needs a man.

And Noah Puckerman does not fit the position.

She cracks her neck slightly. Settling her focus on the books on top of her table. Her mind has to be solely on the words and the translations next to it. Her hearing _only_ has to pick up the words her teacher (and Glee club director) Mr. Schuester has to say. He presumably could (will) make numerous of mistakes during his teaching and she needs to correct them before the students imbibe the words and make mistakes on their tests (she's _that_ nice of a person). Mr. Schue isn't a genuine good teacher, he _does _mean well, but he often lets the social status get to him instead of really focusing on grading. It sad, though. She may have thought that he was different before.

Oh well.

He starts talking and describing the best way to memorize certain words, when the lesson gets brutally disturbed.

And in walks Noah Puckerman.

It must've slipped her mind that they share Spanish together. She tries holding her gaze on Mr. Schuester, but his body keeps flashing past her eyes and her mind holds on to that little voice that say's; _'a one in a million chance'. _Kurt has _definitely _done his crazy voodoo workings on her. And without really being aware of it, her eyes trail back to the open door were he stands.

''_Puck_... Should I even ask?''

He shrugs nonchalantly. ''Nope.''

Mr. Schuester drops it immediately (and like she said, social status) and let's Noah walk to his seat.

But something is different. Completely different. He doesn't walk to his usual seat right next to Finn, but instead takes an empty seat _behind_ her. It's like _freaking_ lightening caught a hold on her and stopped her heart from beating. The paleness crawling up her face voices her shock.

Mr Schue continues his lesson, acting like it hadn't been interrupt just seconds ago. And she, of course, wills herself to listen closely. Her eyes keep a steady hold on her teacher, and her hand, unconsciously fists her pencil.

When she hears a little mistake leave her teachers lips, she's destined to rectify him. She's about to, really, she's going to do it. Right there and then.

It's too bad that she feels a light breath trailing her neck, causing the little hairs there to rise up. She pales more then before, and her heart chooses right there and then to bounce harder and faster. She closes her eyes, letting the mistake Mr. Schue had just said escape her mind, as she gets caught up with the air.

''Hey.'' She hears his distant yet close voice around her neck and her hand around the pencil just tightens up. ''_Miss me_?''

Unable to control her nerves anymore, she cracks and breaks the pencil in halve.

So much for ignoring him.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Glee.<strong>

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Fools Bet**

**He bets that he could make her beautiful, his girlfriend and win prom queen all together. He's angry and hurt and this'll show everyone else that he's still the man, Quinn will be jealous and he's going to get extra cash out of it all. It's just a game.. For a while.**

_**3. **_**Body like**_** wow**_

* * *

><p>''So... Quinn Fabray broke up with him?'' Kurt murmurs a yes, as he takes a bite from his chocolate ice cream. Liking his spoon a bit.<p>

He swallows fast and perks up on her bed. ''She cheated on him with _Jesse st. James_.''

Rachel almost chokes on her vegan ice cream. Managing to swallow the coldness in a whole. ''_Jesse? _As in Vocal Adrenalin's captain?''

''As in senior who has a scholar ship for a school_ in _Los Angeles, _Jesse._ The guy is one ticket away from being famous!''

Rachel nods scooping a spoon full of ice and holding it up at her lips. ''Noah must be devastated.'' Don't get her wrong, she does _not_ care about him... For all she cares he could die in a black hole or suffocate in his own sperm... If _that _is even possible. But to be fairly, a heartbreak_ does _hurt. And Noah seems like the kind of guy who doesn't want love just to avoid that. Kurt contrary sees something else going on and quirks an eyebrow up. ''Not that I care...'' She shrugs, trying to feigned innocent and cover up her words. ''Just... It must've really harmed him in a non physical way.''

He nods. ''It _did_...'' She eats the spoon full of ice cream. ''An insider-''

''-_Insider_?'' She laughs, swallowing the ice.

''Yes, insider.'' He smiles, rolling his eyes. ''_Okay... _Mercedes.''

''And how does_ she_ know?''

He shrugs. ''She shares a class with Brittany, you know how that girl can be.''

Rachel nods, thinking about the poor tall blond who isn't particularly smart. ''Yes, I do.''

''Yes, well anyway.'' He takes a bite from his ice cream, swallowing it right down and shivering at the coldness skipping through his teeth. ''Brittany told Mercedes, that Quinn was fooling around with Jesse for a _long_ time and _has_ done things past second base_ already_.''

''And why would Brittany tell Mercedes this?''

He sighs. ''It's Brittany, the girl thinks that if she's at Mercedes good side she might get a bunch of chocolate as a reward.'' Kurt shrugs.

Rachel squints her eyebrows for a bit, a frown plastering on her face. ''Wait...'' Her eyes widen, shock following straight afterwards. ''That's racist!''

''That's Brittany.''

''Yeah... Well, _still_.''

He sighs. ''_Moving_ _on_.'' He scraps ice from the bucket. ''Puck was _thorough_ devastated and was on the verge of crying... Poor boy.''

Rachel rolls her eyes, looking at Kurt as he takes a bite from the spoon and looks away dreamily. ''It isn't ever going to happen, Kurt.''

''I know, I know... But a boy can dream, can't he?''

She laughs slightly, nodding in agreement. ''Yes you can...'' She looks at the bucket on her knees, staring at the cold frozen food in her lap. ''You know, he tried talking to me, _again.''_

Kurt perks his back up. Looking back at her. ''He did?'' He sounds way too happy, but she lets it slide.

''Yes... _God_,'' she sighs. ''What do you think he wants?''

''Well _you_ for that matter.'' She rolls her eyes, but she can't help the little smile from crossing on her face.

''You think?''

''Well yeah... He still tries, right?''

She shrugs, nodding again. ''Well there you have it. Maybe he got fed up with girls like Quinn and wanted a girl like _you_.'' He looks her up and down. ''You know... A girl who doesn't know anything about clothing, is obnoxious and loud.''

''Hey!'' She fakes a frown. ''I'm not _that_ bad.''

''Sadly, you aren't.'' She laughs slightly, and puts her spoon inside the bucket. ''What do you say if we go out? Just to clear your head.''

She looks back hesitantly. ''I don't know...''

''Come on... Just to the beach. Please? Let's clear our minds from that hunk of a male.''

She sighs, looking back at his large puppy dog eyes. How can she say no to that. And even if she did, he would've eventually found a way to change her mind. ''Fine. But you _can't _choose my swimsuit.'' She picks back up the spoon as she hears a vaguely; _'Damnit' _leaving his lips. Causing her to send him a sparkling grin in return.

* * *

><p>''I don't know what to do, man... She doesn't even<em> try <em>to glance my way.'' Puck throws his towel over his bare shoulder, walking side by side Sam and Mike... And yes, Finn isn't with them... Do you blame him? After the way his _monster_ of a friend has acted, Puck doesn't really feel the need to hang out with the dufus for a_ very _long time. ''I know she'll _eventually_ fall for me.'' They always do. ''But _now_ she's like,_ really_ fucking my mind up.''

''In a good way?'' Sam asks as he also throws his own towel over his bare shoulder. The sun glistering over his well shaped abs.

''No _not_ in a good way.'' Of course it isn't in a good way, or else he wouldn't be bitching about it, now would he? He rolls his eyes. Thinking about a perfect way to describe his current situation. ''She's like, this really hard math problem that I can't seem to figure out, I try and I try, and look over it like a billion times, but I just _can't_ find the answer.''

_''Figures.'' _Mike pipes up. ''You never attend math.''

Puck sighs. ''I guess so.'' He walks on the beach, staring ahead of him. His eyes trailing over the beautiful blue sea. ''I'm not gonna quit or anything, it's just...'' He sighs, again. His shoulders slumping. ''She's fucking impossible. Like, is there even something underneath her clothes, can she ever shut the hell up... How can you make something like _that_ win prom queen?''

''Something like _her?'' _Sam points up at the beach, his eyes enlarging. ''_Well_... Wow.''

Mike follows his train of look strictly, causing his mouth to fall open and his eyes to mimic his friend's actions. ''Not wow... But, _damn.''_

''What the hell are you guy's talking about?'' Puck eyes follow their lines, moving his head slightly to the right to spot whatever they are looking at... And the sight that he sees, was not at all what he expected. ''No, fucking _Way_... Wow.''

The boys look at the main subject of their conversation. Rachel Berry standing there _on _the beach, wearing _a bikini _that is _too _tight on her skin, and shows off her well trained stomach. She's beautiful tanned (did he just say beautiful?). Her ass, as he suspected, is freaking hot. And her _legs_...

_Oh_ God, those legs. Do they ever stop?

''Are my eyes_ really _seeing this.'' He doesn't notice that he had stopped walking when he caught sight of her. Nor did his friends notice that they've done the same. ''Is this real?''

Sam nods, confirming his speculation. ''Yeah, it is.''

Mike manages to laugh just loud enough to snap his friends out of their demeanor. Successfully gaining them to cup their heads to the right to look at him. He contrary does not take his eyes off the talking diva, she waves her hands animatedly, moving her hair from side to side. ''And you said that there was nothing underneath her clothes.'' He smiles, his eyes racking over her toned body, the blue sea swimming through his pupils. ''You've _never_ been more wrong.''

Puck takes his eyes off his friend, moving them back to Rachel's body. She bends forward just a bit, as she laughs at what her feminine friend has said. Earning him to get just the _slightest_ peak of her boobs. He licks his lips unconsciously, a little, yet seen smile, gracing his lips. ''Maybe, I could still win this bet.''

* * *

><p>It's near midnight, and he's exhausted from the beach. He stayed here for far too long, and instead of enjoying the sea, throwing sand on his friends, playing volleyball with a bunch of chicks who<em> love <em>to jump up and down and maybe get a hot girl (or cougar) to smear in with suncream, does he spent the _entire _time stealing secret glances at the crazy midget gleek freak. He shouldn't be doing that, but he tells himself that the only reasons he's looking at her is because she was hiding her damn body for the entire world (and him). And he was also just trying to figure her out, so he'd know exactly how to rope her in.

He is _not_ looking at her because he's somehow fascinated with her wide smile, or the way she bites her lip from time to time, or to even look if another guy may be looking at her. It's not like that, _not at all_. And if it _was_, he would've already punched several of guys, because yes, they _were _looking at her like she's some freshly cut piece of meat.

(Stupid fucks.)

Puck thinks it's best if he catches up with her before she leaves the beach. He just needs to try his charms on her again and _maybe _just maybe could he wring out a date or two out of her. He knows, without a doubt that if he get's her alone, somewhere romantic perhaps, and with stupid lights and candles, she could easily like him enough to date him, change her looks, and participate in the damn prom queen race. He knows that if she competes that it won't be easy. For he knows, since he was dating Quinn, that being prom queen is like getting to meet God for the first time, one in a fucking million chance. She's _not_ going to let somebody kick her out of the race, nor would she ever dream of losing.

Yes, Quinn is crazy like that. And honestly just for the slightest bit, does he want to let another girl win prom queen to piss that golden bitch off. _Yeah... _That would teach her a lesson for stamping on his bad-ass heart, as though she's walking on a parade and he's just a fucking road.

(Bitch is not even worth his thoughts anymore.)

He jogs up to Rachel, yelling back at his friends that he has something to do. He catches her just in time before she steps inside the passenger seat of her friends car. He grabs her wrist, and she's startled for just a second, but when she looks at the person grabbing her does she manage to purse her lips and roll her eyes clearly for him to see. ''Let go of me.''

He does, though. And he expected for a moment that she was going to leave him standing here like a sissy who can't get anything done. But she doesn't step inside the car and waits for him to speak instead. She crosses her arms over her chest, a too big of a t-shirt sitting on her body. And he's just a bit surprised that she's giving him the chance to speak up. ''What do you want?''

He shrugs, piercing her with a glance, taking this as his moment to give it his all. ''A date... _One_ date.''

She lets out a humorous chuckle. ''Because your girlfriend broke up with you, you're trying to find a new rebound girl... But you've_ just _noticed that every other girl you must've dated, slept with, or even kissed, and I'm the only one left.'' She breaths out a laugh. ''Which _is _honestly really sick, if that's true.''

He hears a voice coming from the car, something along the lines off;_ 'I wish I was a girl'_. But he could be wrong, and thus brushes it off. Refocusing on the petite girl before him. ''Wait a minute, she _did not _break up with me.''

She frowns, pursing her lips. ''She didn't?''

''No, _I did_.'' Just a little white lie won't do anybody wrong. And besides, he doesn't want people to know that Quinn was the one who broke up with him. That could (will) bring his rep down and he doesn't need that. He shrugs. ''I just had enough of her.''

''I thought she cheated?'' Rachel pipes up. Causing him to sigh.

He can't believe that she knows so much, y'know, for an loser and all. He thought for sure that he could walk around that shit, and she would believe his every word leaving from his lips. ''_Y'know...'' _He shakes his head, not wanting to go on with that conversation. ''She's_ not_ even the point... The point is...'' He pulls a hand through his mohawk. ''I want to go out with _you_, is that so hard to understand?''

She doesn't miss a beat. ''Yes.''

Okay, he didn't except her to answer _that _fast. ''Come _on_, _one_ date.''

She bites her lip, and he doesn't know why his eyes find a way to look at the plump redness sticking out. ''I'll think about it.''

And that sentence is a person's way of saying, _'I don't want to hurt your feelings, so I'm letting you down easy by giving you hope'_. Yeah, he knows it. He's done that before. ''I just really need to think about it...''

It shouldn't have burned him like that, or harmed him in more ways than needed. He shouldn't be looking in her eyes, shocked, confused, and just a bit sadness shifting through them. He shouldn't be doing that. He shouldn't be sulking like a baby who's teat has just been ripped away from his teeth.

(He does, though.)

He nods. And she takes this as her cue to step in the car and let her friend drive off. Leaving him alone in his sorrows, her soft gentle words soothing through the air, and his friends curious looks piercing in his back. He stares the whole time back at the car, watching it drive of the parking lot and into the sunset.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Glee.<strong>

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Fools Bet**

**He bets that he could make her beautiful, his girlfriend and win prom queen all together. He's angry and hurt and this'll show everyone else that he's still the man, Quinn will be jealous and he's going to get extra cash out of it all. It's just a game.. For a while.**

_**4. **_**Let's do it together**

* * *

><p>Rachel has to spend her <em>entire<em> Saturday babysitting her neighbors twins. She didn't plan it, contrary she had plans with Kurt since the day she saw Noah on the beach. Which _still_ caught her by surprise. Kurt, who after riling her up for once again refusing to go out with Noah Puckerman, changed the subject and thought that it would be nice for both of them to go shopping. At first she tried going around it and even not so subtle tried bringing the subject of Noah Puckerman back inside the conversation (talk about_ desperate_), which _sadly_ only worked for a few minutes before Kurt once again begged her to go shopping with him.

Reluctantly she agreed. And there seemed no way out of it. Until a bright light shown upon her and announced (through) her neighbors who had a business meeting till late evening, an empty spot as a babysitter. They've tried many sitters, perhaps _too_ much to even count from. But when the sitters heard their _last _names and knew who their childern were, they hung up... On the ear_, during _the still continuous conversation... Rachel does not blame them from doing so... Her neighbors children aren't particularly the kind of kids you want to spend a Saturday with. Or better yet even _want_ to spend time with. And thus her neighbors on the end of their ropes, came to the one person who they've known for quite some time, the sweet, young (future Broadway star); _Rachel Berry_.

She was, of course, about to say no. She didn't want to spend her time alone with the devils from hell themselves (they made Santana Lopez look like an pure honest _Angel_). But when she remembered the day she had planned with Kurt she found herself caught between two fires. Going with Kurt to the mall as he, not so sweetly, plays dress up with her and perhaps even suggest burning down her animal sweaters. Or babysitting the _devils_ and risk getting burned.

She chooses burning.

Kurt was disappointed for halve the time during their phone call, but he accepted her fate and thought that she couldn't really undermine it (she couldn't help but let him think that that was indeed the case, just because that was a better excuse then to tell him that she was scared of what he could do with her sweaters). He suspected that babysitting the twins was far more frustrating. And thus he let it be, wishing her good luck, and even telling her that he's going to put his morals aside and pray for her to come out of this alive.

She thanked him

_That's _how she finds herself inside the evil twins home, covered in chocolate...

_ At least_, she hopes it's chocolate...

_God, _please, let it be chocolate.

'_'Put_ that down!'' She growls, running behind the boys, her hands exclaimed as claws. ''_Don't _let me warn you again!'' She stumbles over the cushion they have thrown towards her to create a barrier, causing her to fall over,_ hard_. _''Damnit!'' _Look what those boys have done to her... Making her _less _than the respectable young ingenue her fathers have raised her out to be. ''Junior and Jake, put it _down!'' _They don't listen of course, and the screaming is not only negative of her voice but also a pain on her vocal chords.

She needs her voice if she wants to guide her teammates past Sectionals.

This will not_ at all _do.

She pushes herself up, blowing the strands of hair of her face and taking the cushion in her hands. She walks up to them seeing the twins (devils) throwing their mothers jeweler case around. ''Catch us if you can!'' They chant, throwing the fragile object in the air. She balls her fists in the cushion and throws it furiously their way, little chocolate (she hopes) droplets leaving her hand and falling somewhere on the floor. Unluckily she misses her targets, and the scowl haunting her face voices her irritation.

''Oh, you _can't_ do that!'' The red haired Junior tauntingly says, sticking his tongue out. ''I _will_ tell mommy and daddy.''

She grows softly under her breath. ''Oh _yeah? _How will you do that _without_ a _tongue_!'' She sees the fear crossing their faces and she dares to look back at them with the same scowl at place, fire burning in her eyes. Without thinking thorough the two boys run up the stairs with _too_ much adrenaline for two seven year olds to contain, and scram away.

Rachel is about to follow them, planing a little wrath plan within her mind. Perhaps stuffing their bodies inside the pillows of their rooms, or throwing them somewhere inside the garbage can and taping the lid on top of it. Or oh, _oh_, she could just make them suffer with various of deadly equipments... 

_It all _sounds so tempting (so good), and she can't wait to set one of those plans in motion. However, a screeching bell rings, shifting it's volume throughout the house and signaling that somebody is at the door.

Without even thinking through her clothing situation, or even so likely pushing the permanently attached frown from her face, she walks (stomps) towards the door. Her hands balled into fists.

(And she may or may not still be thinking about a murderous plan.)

She wipes the chocolate (?) of her face and takes the doorknob in her palm, opening it vigorously. She doesn't _try_ to be the civilized girl she always is, as she yells to the offender a well emotion filled; _''What!"_

She didn't expect to see Noah, nor to see him double over as he sees her in all her glory cladded in brown scum. ''W-what are you doing _here?'' _She asks clearly surprised. She coughs a little, pulling a hand through her sticky brown hair and straightening her posture. Trying again to talk to him, but this time far more determined. ''I mean... What _are_ you doing _here_?''

He finally stops laughing, pinking away a tear from his eye. She rolls her eyes. ''What _the_- _is_-is that chocolate?''

She shrugs. ''I hope so.''

He looks confused for a second, before reaching his hand forward and wiping with his index finger at her cheek. She looks offended (and kinda grossed out) as he licks the tip of his finger. ''Yup, _definitely_ chocolate.''

''Did you just... _Taste_ me?'' He nods, not at all ashamed. ''What if it _wasn't _chocolate?''

He shrugs. ''I dunno, but you probably would've let me in so I could puke in your neighbors toilet.''

She wants to ask him if he's crazy because this... This just makes him _really _insane and- but... _Wait, _wait what? ''_Wait, _how did you know that I was here in my neighbors house?''

''Kurt told me.''

''_Kurt? How... _How do you know his name?'' She pulls a hand up in the air. ''Most importantly, why did you even ask?''

''I wanted to hang out with you.'' Without even asking he pushes his self into the house. Offended she closes the door and walks up to him closing the distance between both their bodies as he looks around the house. ''And you could clearly use a little help...'' He stares at the chocolate on the floor and the several of broken glasses scattered around. ''Looks like a struggle took place, before somebody got murdered...''

She mutters an I wish under her breath before shaking her head. ''I still don't understand how you know _Kurt_.''

He shrugs, finally putting his attention on her. ''I don't... I just, saw you _with_ him, did a couple of calls and got his number.'' He pierces her with his glance. ''He_, too, _happily told me where you were and I thought maybe you could use some help...'' He shrugs. ''I babysit my sister millions of times.'' He walks away from her, heading to the couch and placing his hands on top of it. ''And by the way, whats up with your friend? He kept asking me what my size underwear was.''

She laughs softly. ''Believe me, you don't want to know.'' He quirks his eyebrows up and she walks up to him but keeps in mind to keep a large amount of space between them. ''I could use some help with babysitting these kids, though. But honestly...'' She crosses her arms over her chest. ''They aren't your typical next door children and they are _nothing_ compared to babysitting a little girl.''

Noah looks offended. _''Hey_, my sister can be a pain in the ass too.''

''Yeah well, these children _aren't_ a pain in the ass, they are better yet, _fire_ in the ass.''

He laughs, a grin falling on his face. ''I can see.'' He gives her a once over, liking his lips. ''You know, they are gone now, so let me help you clean that chocolate off, so we can call it a day.'' He starts walking up to her, taking slow yet wide steps towards her.

She's tempted all together to slap him across the face. Or even to tell him off for trying something_ this _stupid. But with inches apart between their bodies she's still standing on the same spot and waits to see his next move. She's like jell-o and he's the spoon, picking her up.

Before he even takes it further, they hear steps on the stairs, and before they know it, they are being attacked by water balloons clattering against their skins. Well, she_ hopes _it's water.

(God... _Please_ let it be water.)

She covers her face instinctively and can hear Noah somewhere before her growl out an incoherent word (probably offensive). She hears the laughter of the twins throughout the air, and Noah manages to growl out something between the lines of; ''I'm going to _hurt _them.'' Which only makes the balloons hit her skin harder and explode on her head and clothing with a louder pang.

At least she's clean now. Soaked,_ yes_. But clean.

After what feels like millions of balloons blurring her sight and wetting her clothing attire, she hears hard stamps on the stairs and the door closing. Soft inaudible laughter falling past a barrier.

She finally dares to open an eye and look next to her, spotting Noah just as wet, maybe even worse, next to her. Fuming red. ''Told you.''

He castes her a glance back, knitting his eyebrows together. ''_This_. Means. _War_!'' He glares dangerously back at her, and she can't help but feel amused. With her right hand she wipes the water droplets of her face. ''Nobody, and I mean,_ nobody_, water balloons _me.''_

She giggles, and it only makes him look angrier and angrier (somehow this sight only makes her feel far more amused). ''What are you going to do about it, _slushy_ them?'' She mocks. He kinda looks hurt, but soon gets a thoughtful expression on his face. She rolls her eyes. ''We will _not_ slushy seven year old children!'' She shrugs, taking her brown hair between her hands and wringing the water out. Casting a sideways glance up to him. ''I won't get paid if they tell on us.''

He shakes his head. ''It's all about the money, isn't it?''

She nods. ''Yeah... Well... _Yes!'' _She states logically. Letting go of her hair. ''You really think I would babysit these _demonic posed _children without earning something out of it?''

''No.'' He laughs softly, staring back at her. ''Yeah, neither would I.'' He looks around slightly, the same thoughtful expression haunting his features. Ensuring Rachel to wonder what is possibly going on in that mind of his. ''We _have _to make them pay.'' He bows his head, cupping his chin between his index finger and thumb. ''But how...''

She shrugs, wiping her hair over her shoulder and trying to wring out the water from her sweater. ''Maybe we should just let them do whatever they want...'' She does _not_ tell him that she was planning to hurt them, _tremendously_. Rachel doesn't want him to also think that she's crazy. She get's enough of those name callings at school. ''It may wave off.''

''Nah...'' He shakes his head. ''I_ won't _stand for it any longer. And 'cause I'm helping you, you won't automatically stand for it either.'' He cups his head up, fast, looking past her and staring into nothingness. Causing her to turn her head around and look at what he's looking.

She doesn't see a thing. ''What?''

''_That's it!_'' He say's, more to himself. ''We fight _fire_ with _fire_.''

She frowns. ''Like, throw water balloons on them?''

''No,_ better_.'' He gives her a devilish grin. And she can't help the shivers from expanding on her skin, or the worried expression from crossing her face.

''I don't like it.''

''You don't know what I'm about to say.''

''I still don't like it.'' He rolls his eyes, muttering a soft drama queen under his breath. _''I am not!'' _She shrugs. ''I just don't want to be put in jail for anything.''

''Who said that it would be juvenile?''

She purses her lips. ''You are Noah Puckerman... It _probably_ is.''

* * *

><p>She dislikes this, she dislikes this, she dislikes this wholeheartedly. This is bad, and honestly, it <em>is<em> a bit juvenile. Doing this to children isn't what parents expect babysitters to do to them.

''This is wrong, Noah.''

He quirks an eyebrow up, turning his glance towards his left. ''Did you just call me _Noah_?'' She nods, looking back at him. ''Nobody calls me Noah, except my mom and sister.''

''Yes, I should have figured that out when I noticed _and_ heard that nobody else on school calls you like that.''

''You should call me Puck.'' He states, turning his head to look at the door from her neighbors bedroom.

''I won't.''

''You should.''

''I'm not going to do that.''

He sighs, feeling agitated. ''I don't want you to call me like that.''

''Well,'' she straightens her back, holding the rope tightly between her hands. ''_Deal with it_.''

Confused, yet impressed he cups his head back to hers, raising an eyebrow. ''Let's just do this, okay?'' She states, sighing along the way. ''And I will have you know, _if _they tell on us, and the police comes and picks me up, ensuring to break all my future star dreams. I _will_, pull _you_ down with _me_.'' She glares up at him, pursing her lips. Never has she looked more serious. ''_I will_.''

He grins back at her, confusing diminishing and impression increasing. ''That's kinda hot.'' She rolls his eyes, and he maneuvers his body to the door before them. ''I'll count to three, and then we're going to bust that door open.''

''Wait, wait!'' He looks down at her.

''What?''

''It is their parents bedroom, what if it breaks and we get the fault... No, _not_ you, you won't get any faults... They don't know about you... Thus that automatically means that _I_ will get the fault! I can't have that.''

He sighs. ''Remember the plan.''

She thinks slowly, nodding hesitated. ''Okay.''

''On three.''

''_Wait wait_.'' She says again, earning just an harder sigh from his lips.

''What now?''

''Is it _on_ three, or are you going to say, three and then _go_?''

''What does it matter?''

''Well,'' she looks up at him, biting her lips (she notices his eyes falling down to her lips, but she doesn't say anything about it. She could be wrong). ''What if I react later than planned and they get a chance to escape?''

''They won't.''

''They could...''

He cracks his neck, sighing. ''_On _three.'' She nods triumphantly, and waits for the start sign.

''One...'' She bends forward slightly. ''...Two.'' He touches the doorknob, breathing in. _''Three!'' _He turns the doorknob around and pushes his body against the door. Feeling no motion at all come forward. ''_Okay_... What the hell?''

She rolls her eyes. ''They've probably closed the door from the inside out.'' He nods understandingly.

''Then lets switch to plan B.''

''_Plan_ _B_?'' He doesn't answer, instead takes a fair amount of space between him and the door before kicking it with much force open. Earning the door to fly widely and hit the wall with a loud bang. The childern sitting on the bed turn their heads to the offenders, clearly shocked of what has just been done.

They aren't the only ones. ''Oh my God, or you out of your _mind_?''

''Kinda,'' he looks back at her, shrugging. ''Get use to it.'' He turns back to the twins on the bed, and without sticking to the plan as in, counting to three, he runs up to them. ''Berry, kinda need your help here.'' The twins see the rope in her hands and know exactly what they are about to do. Feeling smart they try to out master Noah and run around him.

He runs after Junior (yes she can separate them apart, the shirts are different), successfully grabbing him along the waist. Rachel, seeing this as an opening goes for Jake, but the little boy is fast and runs right past her. Thinking quickly she runs just as fast and manages with inches apart to close the door and stand before him. Looking back at his thunderstruck eyes.

(_And_... Does she suspect a bit defiance shifting through them?)

She grabs Jake around the arm, feeling him struggle against her and call her not so nicely names, as Noah seems to hold Junior up just ease fully. He consciously flexes his biceps when he catches her staring, sending a smirk her way. Rachel rolls her eyes and puts Jake up on the bed, pinning him down and grabbing the rope tightly between her hands.

''This is so wrong.'' She pipes up, swallowing softly.

Noah nods slightly, viciously throwing the foul mouthed Junior on the bed, before looking back at her. ''Yeah...'' She sends a confused expression his way, never expecting him to agree with her. Of course that doesn't last too long. ''It should be_ me _you're pinning on the bed.''

* * *

><p>''We will tell our parents!'' Jake say's, struggling to get lose from the rope. His feet are crossed and his back is against his brother's. ''This is not fair!''<p>

Noah sighs. ''You stupid fucks aren't fair.''

''Noah!'' She leans against the wall, looking back at the taller boy before the bed. ''They are children you shouldn't be talking to them like that.''

''Fuck off.'' Junior say's, rolling his eyes.

She gasps audible. ''Yeah, you are right, they know enough words themselves.'' He sends her a smirk. Walking to Junior and grabbing the boy around the collar. ''Now apologize idiot, or I'll make sure your parents find out that you've broken their mirror.'' He points at the large mirror in the parental room, the glass standing right next to her body.

Junior looks confused. ''It's not broken.''

''It will be.'' Noah turns his head towards her, motioning for her to grab something, anything. Thinking back at the plan she obeys and looks underneath the king sized bed, looking for a base bat or a stick, or anything that could be used for muggers. She reaches her hand forward and manages to touch something smooth yet hard. She takes it out from underneath the bed and pushes herself up. Grasping the baseball bat between her hands and walking up to the mirror. ''You see that?''

The twins nod, still confused. ''If you guys, don't listen and keep quite for the rest of the day, we're going to break that glass and pin the blame on _you.''_

Jake laughs, toughly yet scared. ''Our parents won't believe you.''

''Oh yes they will, won't they Berry?''

Rachel nods. ''Many, and I say, _many_, babysitters know just how awful you guys can be... If we call one of them up, and let them explain the things you guys have done, your parents will be bound to believe us.''

''And you guys will be in a whole lot of trouble.''

Jake raises his eyebrows as Junior shakes his head. ''They won't do anything.''

''You think? I doubt it... Especially when something so big and_ beautiful_ gets broken...'' Noah moves his head towards the mirror. She smiles, viciously. ''Break it Berry.''

_Okay_, that was _not _part of the plan. ''Uhm... _What_?''

''Break it.'' He lets go of Juniors collar and puts his full attention on Rachel. ''We need them to fear us, remember?''

''But we wouldn't break it, we would only frighten them.''

''Aha!'' Jake screams, trying to look at them. But the way they've bounded the two together he fails to even turn around. ''You guys are only trying to scare us into being nice... It _won't_ work.''

Noah, clearly angry, walks up to her and takes the base bat from her hands. ''Step aside Rachel, this is clearly a matter for a man.''

''You are right.'' She fakes a smile. ''I wonder when one will come around.''

He clenches his jaw and narrows his eyes. But somehow she suspects a little smile twitching up. _''Touché.''_

She rolls her eyes and walks away stepping towards the twins on the bed and falling on top of it. Without counting down (he doesn't ever hold to the plan) Noah takes one swift hit on the mirror and breaks the whole thing. The glass shards scattering around the floor. She can't help the shock from crossing her face, or her mouth to fall open.

He really did it. He really, really did it... Does he want her to get charge for ruination? ''Are you crazy!'' She shrieks standing up, unknown from the same shocked looks plastered on the twins faces. Noah heads up to her grasping her wrist and pulling her close to him. Her breath catches in her throat and his fingers dig into her skin, _not_ painfully, but a bit... _Tensive_. ''We need to stay in control, Rachel. We need them to fear us.'' He looks over her shoulder watching if the twins aren't overhearing their conversation.

''Thus, this is what you did to your sister?''

He nods. ''Yeah, and it always, _always_ worked.''

''That's monstrous.''

''That's me.''

She should've suspected that he was a monster. She pulls her wrist from his hands (somehow missing the contact of his fingers) and walks up to the twins. She sighs for a moment, and plasters the best fake smile she can muster on her face. Her acting skills falling across her words and movement. ''_So_, there you have it. _Obey_, or be_ betrayed_.''

They gasp, eyes wide. They seem to reflect about it, but soon both of them nod. Giving up.

''See, easy.'' Noah say's, walking up to her and putting an arm around her shoulders. ''They got what they deserved.''

She kinda feels bad, sick, angry, proud, and annoyed altogether.

* * *

><p>Tiredly she falls on the couch placing her head in her hands, and moaning softly. She feels the couch dip in next to her and knows that Noah has seated his self near her body. She pulls her hands through her hair and looks up at him. Knowing that this has to be said, right now and here.<p>

''I should probably thank you.''

He shrugs, like it's no big deal. ''Nah, you shouldn't. But if you want to, I have some ways...''

She shakes her head. ''You can forget about that.'' He sighs, shrugging.

''At least I tried.''

She bites back a grin. ''Seriously though, I should repay you back... And _no_, it won't be any sexual favors.''

He seems to think about something, pursing his lips. Before voicing his mind. ''Go out with me.''

She can't believe he's still on with that. ''I needed time, remember?''

''Yeah well, that was like _two_ days ago.'' He shrugs. ''That was time.''

''Okay, and what if I said you weren't my type.''

He seems shocked and puzzled, before responding a bit surprised. ''I'm _every_ bodies type... _Heck_, I'm even some_ dudes _type.''

She mutters a soft, 'I know' and quickly shakes her head. ''Not mine, I guess.'' She feels the words sting in her throat and leave something bitter on her tongue. ''You're too crass.''

He sighs. Pursing his lips, in a 'I-can't-believe-I'm-doing-this' kind of way. ''If I'm not your _'type'.'' _He uses the air quotes. ''Than what _is_ your type.''

''Everything your not.''

''Yeah okay... That's helpful.'' He sighs. ''Seriously what is your type.''

She leans further in the couch and seems to think of it, she wants a boy who's kinda bad, but has a good side underneath him. Someone with much potential even if he doesn't know it himself. A leading man with a sweet smile and who can make her laugh. She needs somebody who doesn't want to change her and loves her for who she is... But doesn't every other girl want the same? She thinks through it and figures soon that the words kinda fit Noah in some way.

That's why she shrugs. ''I don't know...'' Veining ignorance. ''Why do you even want to go out with me?'' It's the first time she really asks him this, and she expects a honest answer to leave his lips.

''Your kinda cool.''

It doesn't sound as a lie. ''You don't know me.''

''Yet, I want to.'' She bites her lip, and again she feels his stare fall on them. ''I know your Jewish.'' She rolls her eyes. Of course he does, she sees him temple and if that doesn't give it away, her nose will. ''I know you love singing-''

She gets a little idea. ''Do you like singing?''

''I don't sing.''

She's kinda let down at that, but doesn't give up. ''If _you _join Glee club and manage to get a few more teammates to join, I'll go out with you.''

He laughs, out loud, shaking his head. He even looks up the stairs to see if Junior or Jake are coming down. As though he doesn't want them or anybody else to know that she's just mentioned Glee club to his face. ''Are you shitting me?''

She rolls her eyes. ''No, I am not.'' She bites her bottom lip, letting her tongue slide over it. ''We need more members, and if you join maybe other students will.''

''I won't join.''

''Then I won't go out with you.''

''That's unfair.''

''That's life.''

''That doesn't make sense!'' He crosses his arms, leaning back against the couch. ''How the fuck will I do this?'' He mutters more to himself. _''It's wrong.''_

She shrugs. ''I guess you don't want to go out with me that much.''

He castes a sideways glance her way, shaking his head, before sighing. ''Damnit... _Fine_... I-I'll see what I can do.''

She can't help the smile from crossing her face or her eyes to light up as though she's captured the sun and inserted them within her eyes. He looks at her, longingly and fascinated, an unreadable expression falling on his face. ''Good.''

He gives her the same glance during the entire time they're babysitting.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Glee.<strong>

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Fools Bet**

**He bets that he could make her beautiful, his girlfriend and win prom queen all together. He's angry and hurt and this'll show everyone else that he's still the man, Quinn will be jealous and he's going to get extra cash out of it all. It's just a game.. For a while.**

_**5. **_**Gotta do everything to win**

* * *

><p>Puck can't believe that he's about to ask this shit. It's wrong, like in every fucking aspect of wrong doings. He doesn't understand why he would put his reputation on the line for a stupid bet... Because that's what it is, a bet. Nothing more. Nothing else. If he really wants to win this shit, he needs her to trust him and like him. If she likes him enough she'll do anything else for him, including changing her whole appearance.<p>

So it's a must.

He_ has _to ask his friends. There's no fucking way he could turn back now.

He stops at Sam's locker, waiting for him and Mike to acknowledge him, which happens pretty soon and he's greeted with a 'what's up' and a 'hey'. He doesn't return the gestures and goes straight to business. ''I need your help, both of you.'' They look curious his way, and he waits for everybody who's passing them by to be far away before he answers. ''I _almost_ have Rachel...''

''Dude, I don't want _anything_ to do with this.'' Mike say's, shaking his head. ''I still disagree.''

Sam nods slightly.

''I understand, but honestly... Do you want Finn to have that fucking smug look on his face the entire time when he wins? _Which_ he _won't_. But he'll be fucking close if you guys don't help me...'' He sounds desperate but for this moment he doesn't really care. He lowers his voice. ''I just need a tiny little favor.''

''What kind of favor?'' Sam looks back at Mike a nervous expression crossing his features.

''I need you guys...'' He lowers his voice all the more, moving his head slightly forward. ''_To join Glee club_.''

They laugh, shocked, nervous, confused but most of all, they laugh. _''Never.'' _Mike shakes his head. Knowingly that Rachel Berry is also in Glee club, which is Puck's obviously reason of joining. And joining Glee club, as in loser hill, will most likely kill his social status. Mike can't have that. ''Forget it!''

Sam agrees. ''I'm not going to join Glee club... If you've got a death wish, fine by me. But don't pull me six feet under.''

He sighs, shaking his head. ''Guys... Listen, if I join Glee club she'll go out with me... If she does I'll be one step closer to winning this.''

''You haven't gone out with her yet?'' Sam asks, clearly shocked. ''Don't tell me Finn was right?''

''He's not!'' He answers in a heartbeat. ''Rachel's just... Harder than I expected... I-I need her to trust _me_ and if she sees me joining...'' He sees a cheerio passing them and he sends a smirk her way, only to find her blushing underneath his gaze. No matter what the fuck Finn will say, he _still _has it... He lowers his voice when he sees her walking (flaunting) away and focuses on his friends again. ''...Glee club, she's going to fall for me.''

''Did that just happened?'' Mike asks, looking between him and the Cheerio who's now giggling with one of her friends. ''Seriously?''

''What can I say?'' He shrugs. ''I've still got it.''

Sam nods, a humorous smile falling on his face. ''You've got it _so_ much, that you can't wring in Rachel Berry...'' Sarcastically he say's; ''Yes_, indeed_, you've _still_ got it.''

''Fuck off!'' He purses his lips and crosses his arms. ''I'm almost there, okay. I just need this little favor.''

''But she wants _you _to join, right?'' Mike asks.

''Yeah that too, but she wants me to like recruit others in it too.'' He shrugs a bit confused. ''I don't know... Just, come on... I've always helped you guys when one of you asked me something.''

They know it's true. Puck is the kind of guy who always helps his friends no matter what.

''Okay, Fine.'' Sam sighs, shaking his head. Unable to believe that he's really doing this. ''I should probably start bringing extra clothes to school after this.''

Mike nods, hesitated. ''I can't sing dude, how will I join?''

''Your a killer dancer,'' Puck states, remembering the way his friend pop 'n locks and moves on the beat. Mike _is_ dance, the dude _is _movement. ''You'll fit in, trust me.'' He looks at Sam. ''And you can sing and play guitar, so don't worry.''

''And you?'' Mike wonders, looking at his friend. ''What will you do?''

He gives his friend the Puckerman smirk, pursing his lips in a cocky matter. ''Believe me, I'll be alright.''

* * *

><p>She hasn't been able to put Noah out of her mind ever since babysitting with him. She can't believe their plan actually worked. Her neighbors really thought that the mirror broke due to a little accident. And the twins played their rolls perfectly by agreeing. Rachel swears that they have a hidden talent for preforming. If she wouldn't have known the deal, she would've fallen for their words pretty fast, too. If that plan wasn't manipulating, evil and wrong, she would've even pinked away a tear of pride, just by seeing their little performance.<p>

Noah has this really creepy way of still haunting her mind ever since he left. Ever since he walked out of her neighbors door. Ever since he looked at her _differently_. As though he saw her for that moment only, as a whole new person. And it wasn't just the thought of him that bugged her mind, but also the sleepless nights that came with a bow on top of it... It's so hard, she can't even concentrate on her vocals or her dancing, whenever she practices.

It's _that_ hard.

She bites the top of her pencil, nibbling softly on it as she stares ahead of her. Aimlessly ignoring Mercedes and Kurt's discussion about who should take the lead part of this times group number. Mostly she would've been the one to interfere and state that _she_ deserves the song, because _she's _the one who works the hardest for it and her voice is therefore far more better advanced to carry the lead part. But_ now_, at_ this _very moment she can't bring herself to stand up and join the discussion, nor to waste her voice at stating several of reasons (which are many) to conclude why she has to get the solo. She doesn't have the concentration or energy to do so.

''Mercedes, _honey_, you know that I love you...'' Kurt starts, looking slightly back at Mr. Schue, who once again doesn't even bother to stop the discussing from leading into nowhere. ''But this lead part _has _to be mine...'' He moves his head slightly towards Rachel. ''Our diva is out of this world, and this could high likely be my only time to finally shine.''

Mercedes rolls her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. ''You think that _your _the only one who wants to take this opportunity?'' She shakes her head as to answer her own question. ''_A_, hell to the no! This is_ my _time to stand in the spotlight. And_ I _deserve it... You know I could carry that tune.''

''And_ I _could too.'' He places an hand on his chest. ''My voice is superior and will fit this song at it's best. You know that.''

''Mine too.''

Rachel sighs, trailing her sight back to her friends. She follows the discussion occasionally but the little bit that she seems to pick up, makes her wonder if she's always like that. Does she also fight for a solo or the lead part as hard? Does she always sound so full of herself?

(She's a bit irritated by this realization.)

''Guys, I think I should sing this song.'' Tina pitches in, looking back at Artie who frighteningly tries to avoid her glance. Knowing exactly what can happen if she interrupts them. He knows out of experience that only hell will follow out of it, and burning does not stand in his agenda for today.

Tina swallows tightly, looking back at her teammates. ''I never really song lead.''

''That's okay honey...'' Kurt say's. ''Maybe next time.'' He looks away from Tina and once again falls into the same discussion with Mercedes, telling her many times, over and over again, that he will be better for the song.

Shocked, Tina moves back in her chair and crosses her arms over her chest. Feeling Artie lightly pat her shoulder. She doesn't look back at him and keeps a frown at place. Muttering offensive incoherent words under her breath.

Rachel sighs, waiting for the continuous conversation to end. Or perhaps that Mr. Schue could put a stop to this so they could focus on practicing for Sectionals. And in turn to achieve, for this moment only, to erase Noah Puckerman from her mind.

(But who is she kidding, Mr Schue will _never_ stop an argument from taking place. _Wishful thinking_.)

The discussion goes on and on and _on_ and really, she's about to put a stop to it and claim the lead as her own. It will solve all their problems. Because _this_, this is too much for her fragile mind and brain to take in.

She doesn't get the chance to open her mouth halve way, before the door slams open, and in walks Noah, and..._ Sam Evans_... And..._ Mike Chang_. _Football hotties_, _popular students_. _Man_ of her dreams...

And seriously she's like; _What the hell_...

Is this happening? Are they really walking into _their _choir room? Is she seeing stars? Or perhaps she's still in one of her dreams. She has had one like this before, but their were _three_ Noah Puckermans, shirtless and ablicious... And uhm...

Moving on.

Rachel swipes her head around her, watching her teammates faces for any reaction to this (perhaps not real) occurrence. Sadly it is real, though. She sees mouths falling open and eyes widen. Confusion and fear shifting through pupils.

Artie is the first one to speak up. ''Why are you guys here?''

Tina follows strictly. ''Is this going to be some kind of mayor slushy attack?'' She looks at their hands, noticing that they are empty. Confusing clouding her face fully. ''Or _nooot?''_

Mr Schue stands up straightly and Rachel can't help but feel Kurt's stare burning on her skin. Taking little bites of every bare and clothing cladded flesh. ''What is the meaning of this?'' Mr Schue crosses his arms, looking at Noah. Expecting the leader to answer his question. ''What are you doing here?''

Noah sighs, moving his eyes for a minuscule second back to hers, before answering. ''Me, Sam.'' He points at the nervous cute blond. ''And Mike.'' Before waving his hand to the right at his Asian friend. Who, strangely looks at a particularly direction behind her. And knowing the positions they always sit in glee club (with her in the front middle) she knows, without a doubt that Tina is sitting behind her. _''Want...'' _He sighs, and it sounds like whatever is about to leave his lips, it is something really hard for him to say. ''...To join _Glee club_.''

_And it's just like that_. It hits her hard and she feels it shuddering in her core. His words that seem so odd to her hearing, are the words that change things completely. Just little words, just a full blown sentence, is what it takes to make her doubt everything she thought of him before. It not only changes what she thinks of him, or what her teammates will think of him, but also the social hierarchy that will get a huge twist when they find out that Noah Puckerman has voluntary asked to join Glee club.

But the most important thing of it all...

He did it, because she asked him to.

And that_ only _changes _everything_.

* * *

><p>She heads up to him after Glee club. He and his friends have received Mr Schue's acceptance. And after they all sung (expect Mike, but he did pull of a fabulous dance routine) they'd received acceptance from everybody in Glee club, including herself.<p>

The first thing she did after rehearsal ended, was taking her things and following Noah out of the choir room, who was the first one to leave. Leaving behind a hysterical Kurt who presumably wants to know what the meaning of this charade is, or wants to tell her that this could be Noah Puckermans deceleration of his love for her.

Of course that is just ridicule. Noah is _not_ in love with her. Nor is she. But this, what he has done. Doing the thing that could put his whole social status to ashes just because she asked him to, proved her things she never really expected from him. She never expected him to hold on to an agreement, to risk things for people he (may) care for, or to even in someway say _'fuck you all' _and do what _he_ wants to do. Not what others expect him to do.

And not only that... Have you not heard his voice? It's magnificent. A _true_ leading man.

''Wait, Noah!'' He turns his head and a smirk falls on his face. He stops immediately and crosses his arms. Ignoring the stares his getting by talking to the schools mayor loser. ''That was really brave of you.'' He shrugs like it's no big deal. ''I don't know why, but, not many boys would do that.''

''I'm not_ many _boys.''

She nods, understanding it now. ''I know it, now. I just thought...'' She sighs, looking away. ''I never expected somebody to do something like that for _me_.'' Her eyes trail back to his and she sees something shifting through it, unreadable. ''You're bending every law of physics... Well, in this case, every social rule...'' He smiles, and for a minute there it really looks genuine. ''And for that, I thank you.''

He nods, taking one step closer. Just _one,_ little, _step_. ''The only way you can thank me, is going out with me. That's all I want.''

''One date?'' She quips up. And he nods.

''One date.''

She bites her lips, and when his eyes fall on them for what feels like the millionth time. She feels her heart skip a beat for the_ first _time. And manages a smile. ''Okay.''

The smile appearing on his face looks _so_ real... It_ can't _possibly be fake.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Glee.<strong>

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Fools Bet**

**He bets that he could make her beautiful, his girlfriend and win prom queen all together. He's angry and hurt and this'll show everyone else that he's still the man, Quinn will be jealous and he's going to get extra cash out of it all. It's just a game.. For a while.**

_**6. **_**Need your help**

* * *

><p>It started out as an harmless little dream.<p>

He was inside the choir room, looking around, searching for _something_. He didn't exactly know for what, just that he was looking for something. He wandered inside, deeper and closer. He was confused about his reasons for being here, yet he knew,_ somehow_, he knew that his only reason for ever being inside a place like this, was as clear as sunrise and as evident as night descend.

He hears a voice when he nears deeper, he tries to understand it, listening to it's tune. Is it beautiful? Annoying? Off-key? He tries to_ really _listen to the singing, to the voice that soothes in his ears, but all he hears are notes that aren't beautiful, but not imperfect either. They are just, notes. And it's like he's there inches away, and every time he approaches he hopes that he could really hear the voice at it's best and know if it's beautiful or simply awful.

When nears closer and closer his hand feels the need to reach out. He wants to touch whoever is inside the mid-dark room and feel skin and flesh and clothes and see a smile and beautiful eyes.

His hands touches the thing his mind craves for. And it feels better then he ever expected, velvet soft and it smells like strawberries. He turns the person around and his hazel eyes get caught up with brown chocolate orbs. Captivating him completely. He forgets his sanity and who he_ is _and who he _has_ to be, he forgets Puck the bad-ass, he forget status and social pears, and he leans forward just a bit. It feels like he always wanted to do this before, somewhere in his subconscious. But now he can't really ignore whatever is building up, because it's something he _wants_ to do, and he knows nobody will find out and nobody can stop him from going all up in his hearts desires, because they're alone in _her _special place. And nobody would dare to come to _her_ special place. Her place where she sings and dance and feels at ease. They'd all fear to get loseritis, or become obnoxious and self-absorbed just like her.

(He doesn't see her like that in his subconscious.)

He doesn't know her in his dreams, he doesn't understand her, he doesn't really get how she feels. And he can't because he never really tries. He knows her name and age and what her dreams are. But it hits him that everybody _else_ knows them too, and that makes him _like_ everybody else to her. He feels this sting in his chest that tells him (let's him feel) that he doesn't want to be like everybody else to her. But more like the person she could tell secrets too, and trust, and maybe even kiss from time to time, let them go further and let her feel something she may have never felt before in her lifetime. He isn't talking about sex but about real love. About making her feel something. He wants to make her feel something.

In his subconscious he can, and he does.

His hand moves upwards, placing it on her cheek, just as she bites her lip the same way he likes it. His eyes fall on them, a sweet pure redness pouting back at him. Silently asking him to do what he really really wants. Want_ he _wants. He stares just a bit longer, his eyes nescient shutting close, and he kisses her, gentle, sweet, and it shocks him _everywhere_ at_ all _the right places. It touches him in his heart and it floats through his soul. His whole body reeks from it. And he just feels her_ completely_. He feels complete. He feels her skin and her velvet flesh. He smells her strawberry shampoo and her minty fresh breath. It's all good (it's great), and he wants to stay like this_ forever_. In his subconscious he can, and it's like he always wants to stay in that little part.

When she moans out his name (not Puck, but Noah) he feels his heart race, beating hard, hard, hard, so hard. He can't hold up, it's too good, too perfect. It's all that he ever really wanted. His hand moves to her back, and he feels her hands envelop his neck right afterwards. She pushes him closer, as though she's afraid that he could break free from her grasp. Perhaps wants to escape this prison he's in. But to be honest, he doesn't want to escape. If he must spend forever behind bars with her, he'll accept it in a heartbeat.

The moment her right hand leaves his neck, and places it on his shoulder he knows that it's going to end. But it's his dream, his mind, his brain, and thus if he wants he could make it go on just a bit longer. Just for the time being. Just them. Him and her. Noah and Rachel. Just them together. Their lips, their hands, their bodies. And nobody in between.

He doesn't get his wish, and it's strange that his own mind could disagree with him like that. Doesn't he have control on that little part of his body anymore? She pushes herself off of him. Her other hand falling to his shoulder. When her lips open to speak, he doesn't really hear her voice. He hears different kinds of voices.

He hears Quinn and Finn. He hears bet's and Lima loser. He hears betrayal leaving Rachel's tongue, but then it switches of to Finn and Quinn again. Quinn hates him, thinks he's stupid, not good enough. Finn dislikes him, thinks he's never going to see it through the end. And Rachel... She just screams _'betrayal' _and _'how could you do this to me' _in his face. _'Why have you done this to me? Haven't I suffered enough under your torments?' _And he gets confused and angry and ashamed. _'I thought that you had changed, Noah.'_

She slips right out of his arms. He tries reaching for her, tries to spit out emotional filled sorry's, but she keeps leaving, backing up into the darkness. She walks out of his sight, her eyes are watery and she looks broken. So shattered, so completely out of repair. And just knowing that he had done that to her, shatters him.

It turns from a innocent dream to a full blown nightmare.

And that's when he wakes up snapping his eyes open, sweaty, confused, and most of all, ashamed.

It's wrong, he tells himself, and pulls the sheets of his body. He can't be dreaming about her, about something like that. (He feels like this bet is spinning out of control, and he hasn't even gone out on a date with her yet.) The kisses in his dream may feel feel right (really right) but it _isn't_. It won't ever be. Puck manages to step out of his bed only cladded in boxers and walks up to his desk, taking his phone from it and sending a quick text to Kurt. He never actually talks to him, but he needs that dude now if he wants to win that bet.

Part one is now set in motion and he needs Kurt to help him. And _no, _he will _not_ tell Kurt the truth. 'Cause that shit is just stupid. He wouldn't hesitate to run to Berry and tell her everything he has planned. Which could surely make him lose the bet, and he can't afford that. He_ needs _to win, he _needs _to prove this. He needs to prove Finn that he's still the man, he needs to prove Quinn that he could do fine without her bitchy _everything_, he needs to prove it to _everyone_.

He _needs_ to do this quickly before he gets too attached.

And that's why he hits send after he types Kurt a message that states;_ 'Need your help, it's about Rachel'. _Puck is going to go through with this bet, no matter what his mind keeps telling him, or his brain keeps whispering or if his heart rebels every single time he disagrees. Even if his dreams speak stories, and if his soul screams things he doesn't want to hear. He's in it, to win it. _Always._

(He ignores that whisper that say's; _'It's not going to end well' _that sounds a lot like Mike, and goes back to sleep.)

* * *

><p>He's sitting in the drivers seat in his car. Kurt is placed next to him, and two chicks he has only seen flashes of when he throws a slushy at them, are placed behind him. His friends Mike and Sam are inside the car too, which revolves for the car to be <em>pretty <em>cramped up and, yeah well, _really_ still.

It's just sorta awkward that he and his friends are now in the_ same _space with people they've slushied, tormented and bullied every single day. Every time the road opened to throw out an insult or a frozen slushy, they've taken that opportunity and made it worth laughs.

But now they are together inside the same freaking car, all for their own selfish reasons. Which kinda, makes them all the same, doesn't it? Kurt only agreed to help him because he, and Puck quotes;_ 'Always dreamed of giving Rachel Berry a make-over and burn her hideous animal sweaters to ashes'_.

And honestly, Puck kinda_ likes _those sweaters. It makes her look cute.

Kurt's friends, a fat black chick and an Asian looking girl (who, might he say, receives secret glances from Mike.) all have the same reasons as Kurt; wanting to give Rachel Berry a make-over. Puck wants to say that all of her so called friends are backstabbing ruthless ass-wipes to sell their friend out for a fucking make-over to the guys who've done nothing but to prevent her from being, well, _her_. But he knows that he isn't (even a wisp of his hair) any better then them, and probably even _worse_. He's in on a bet for his own selfish needs, he uses her just to prove others that he's still a bad ass without her knowing. He _has _(and _will_) lie into her face without even so much blinking.

So, he should better yet just shut the fuck up and let them do whatever they want to do.

He reaches her front porch and parks near her house. Shutting off the engine and taking of his seat belt. ''Here we are...'' He looks at his rear mirror, waiting for them to get the hint. ''So, like... Get the _fuck_ out of my car.'' He earns a scowl from the fat black chick (which kinda scares him), and a not so shallow flip off from Mike, though they all do what he say's and get out of his car eventually.

He is about to open his own door and get out, but soon remembers one important detail, and stops Kurt from heading out. Grasping the boy next to him around his wrist before he leaves.

''Oh, my God, it's _happening.''_

Puck raises his eyebrows, instantly letting go of the boy's wrist. _''What?'' _He sounds shocked, confused, and he doesn't feel at all comfortable in his own damn car anymore.

(See what those Gleeks do to him?)

He earns the same look from Kurt, only there may or may not have been a nervous glance shifting through his eyes. ''What?'' Kurt squeaks out. The boy coughs slightly and self consciously straightens out his shirt. ''Never mind.'' He cracks his neck slightly and focuses back on Puck, managing a smile. ''Did you want to say something, Puck?''

Puck swallows, pressing his back against the door as he nods. Choosing to not go in on with whatever has just happened. ''I... Uh... I...'' He sighs, exhaling just right after. ''Don't you think her parents might be home?'' He shrugs, nonchalantly. Not that he cares about her enough to worry if she might get a lecture for having boys inside her house. ''They wouldn't, y'know, like it if they saw a bunch of kids coming inside their house to dress up their child.''

Kurt shakes his head, shrugging right afterwards. ''They won't.'' Kurt takes the door handle in his hands. Puck quirks an eyebrow up. ''They aren't home.''

Puck purses his lips. ''How'd ya know?''

Kurt shrugs, stating his words as though life is that easy. ''They never really are.'' He knows he shouldn't be shocked or worried, but he sorta 'f is. Kurt opens the door and steps out, casting a fast glance back at Puck. ''Was that all? Or... Uhm, did you have anything else to say?'' Kurt sounds hopeful, his eyes piercing into his skin. ''You know, I'll be perfectly fine if you just, want it to keep it between us.'' His raises both his eyebrows. ''Just say it.''

Puck shakes his head, eyes wide. ''What, _dude? _What are you spouting?'' He shakes his head faster, furiously. ''I-I'm not... You think that I...''

''No,_ no._ Not that... I just...'' Kurt manages a smile. ''It was only about Rachel...'' He tells it more to himself.

Puck nods, watching the boy before him. ''Yeah, what did you think?''

''Nothing.'' He laughs, awkwardly. Waving the subject off. ''Let's go, the others are waiting.'' Kurt closes the door and walks off, quickly casting a glance over his shoulder.

And God, that shit was so wrong. He can't bring up the words to say how wrong all of that was.

* * *

><p>Words can't describe how shocked she is.<p>

It's one thing that her bully (and date) is in her house. It's another thing that her friends Mercedes Kurt and Tina are in her house. It's also another thing that her _date_'s _friends_ are _in_ her house. But it's a completely different thing when she finds out that the only reason for this surprise self invitation is to dress her up.

_What the hell is this mockery?_

''You guys are going to do _what_?'' She slams the door behind them shut, pushing her glasses up (that she only has on when she's at home). _What?_ Don't give her that look. They actually really fit her nicely.

Anyway, she's confused and shocked and if her mouth can fall open even wider, it might have been lying on the floor by now. Rachel crosses her arms, glaring at the people before her. ''You've got to be _kidding_ me, right?''

Kurt shakes his head, a little too enthusiastically for her taste. ''Nope.'' He pops the 'p', staring back at her. ''It_ is _about to happen.'' He eyes her up and down, the smile on his face minimizing, slightly. ''And you clearly need it...''

Her eyes widen, shock splashing on her face. She looks down at herself, confusion lingering in her eyes. ''What's wrong with this?'' She shakes her head, looking back at Kurt. This is not the time to abase her clothing. ''I'm_ home_, of course my attire isn't _that _good.''

Mercedes snickers, causing Rachel to cast her glance to her. ''You never really look good.''

Oh _God.._.

_Bitch._

''W-what I-I...''

''We don't mean it bad, Rachel.'' Noah starts, looking at both his sides for the support of his friends. ''We just...'' He stops talking, seeing the glare on her face directed at him, he suddenly feels the room heat up. ''I mean...'' He swallows. ''_Kurt_, just wants to help you.'' He looks at Kurt, fearing for his life. ''Right, _Kurt?''_

Kurt nods, not missing a beat. ''You need this Rachel.'' Kurt looks at Noah. ''Maybe you should wait inside the living room.''

She shakes her head no, disagreeing with everything that has just been said, but she already feels Tina and Mercedes dragging her upstairs... And might she say, they _are_ immensely strong. She tries resisting them, holding onto the railing of her stairs. But that only brings her so far. ''No! _No! _I don't want to go!'' She feels Mercedes hands around her legs, trying to pull her of the railing as Tina helps Mercedes by holding her around the waist and pulling her up. She holds on tightly, her fingers clamping onto the railing as though her dear life depends on it. ''_Blasphemy! _Let. Me. _Go!''__  
><em>

She hears Noah and his friends laugh.

Instead of helping her, they laugh at her.

He _will sooo _pay for that later on.

''Drama queen.'' Kurt murmurs, walking up to where she is. He tells Tina to let her go and let him take over. Kurt digs his nails inside her sides and tickles her numerously, causing her not only to laugh out loud but eventually to let go and earn Mercedes to pick her up. She's not that heavy, so it's easy for Mercedes to do so.

She tries kicking and screaming but Mercedes holds on tightly as Tina tries to keep Rachel's hands and arms still. They take her up the stairs and throw her in her bedroom, following strictly after her.

Kurt clasps his hands together, tearing his eyes away from the spectacle. ''If you boys would so kindly wait inside the living room.'' He gestures a hand to his right. ''While me and my associates fix this troubling little star.'' He smiles, all business like and walks up the stairs.

''Let go of me you _monstrous_ evil arrangers!''

Kurt sighs as he hears Rachel's voice boom out of her room. He turns his head slightly over his shoulder to look over at the boys. ''And if you hear more screams, just close your ears and ignore the proceedings... Commemorating, do not call the cops, I repeat, do_ not_ call the cops. Even if she may threaten with a lawsuit, or claim that we're out here to kill her... Just... _Don't_ call the cops. We've already had a case like that when I tried to pluck her eyebrows...'' He sighs, swallowing. ''Her screams had the neighbors thinking that I was out here to kill her, and the lawsuit that was inches away of being thrown into my face has left me with nightmares.'' Kurt shudders as the boys eyes widen, mouth falling agape. ''She's just blowing things out of proportion.'' He closes eyes, searching for the strength to move on, before re-opening them in a snap. Kurt continues his walk up to her door. Taking in a deep breath before stepping in.

When he slams the door shut, the boys can hear, even through the thick wooden doors, the muffled scream of no one other than Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Glee.<strong>

**TBC**


End file.
